


Never knew how much I love you.

by 0re0_C00k135



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Alec, M/M, My babe Catarina, Parabatai, Protective Luke, Protective Magnus, Protective Raphael, Worried Magnus, worried Izzy, worried Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0re0_C00k135/pseuds/0re0_C00k135
Summary: Alec gets hurt by an addicted Vampire and Magnus panics... yet he isn't the only one.ORThe one where Magnus nearly loses Alec, and he realises a few things.





	Never knew how much I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit, I kinda rushed the idea in my head.

Magnus was extremely aware of how much danger they were in. Although it was a part of the job, he still would much rather not be in danger.

It was an abrupt knocking at his door that started it. He, Luke, Raphael and Alec were all having a drink while trying to locate the latest demon nest together. 

They sat in their seats near the balcony, a map on the table between them, as they crossed off locations they had checked for the nest.

These demons were much stronger than previously anticipated, and they were killing Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, and many Shadowhunters and Downworlders had died trying to track them.

Magnus stood, turning the the other three, "I'm not expecting any visitors."

They all shook their heads - a sign that neither were they. They instinctively readied themselves as Magnus cautiously approached the door. The knocking occured once more. Magnus stopped as the person behind began to speak.

"Mr Bane?! I know you're in there! I need help! Please!"

Magnus opened the door a crack, cat eyes unglamoured threateningly. He saw a very tall, muscular man dressed in a dark green shirt and blue jeans. His hair was shaggy and light brown. And he looked very, very dead.

A vampire. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, "If you need something from me, book an appointment like my other clients." He said sternly before trying to close the door, but the man stopped him.

"No, wait! Please! It's an emergency!" He said, his voice hoarse.

Magnus shook his head and rolled him eyes, "You have 30 seconds. I have visitors."

The vampire shuffled on his feet. "Angel blood, I have an addiction to Angel blood."

Magnus tensed, now highly aware of Alec being in his loft. If this Vampire caught sight or smell of Alec, then-

No. Magnus wouldn't let this Vampire anywhere near Alexander, even if it cost him his life. He had to protect him - he couldn't lose him.

He flicked his eyes behind him, grateful that Raphael stood infront of the other two, ready to take down the Vampire if he tried anything. Luke had an arm out infront of Alec, keeping him behind the werewolf like a shield.

Magnus tried to keep a stoic face as he turned to the Vampire, "That's impossible, you have demon blood in you, surely your body would reject it."

The Vampire threw his arms in the air, "I know! Which is why I need your help, I think I might be cursed or something. But it's like a bloodlust, I can't control myself... I-I killed a Shadowhunter last night. I didn't mean to! I just-"

The vampire stopped as he sniffed the air, his eyes becoming glazed over as he turned back to Magnus, however his gaze rested on the loft behind him. His fangs protruded and his face morphed into one of hunger and thirst.

Alec. He smelled Alec's blood.

Magnus heard the vampire hiss as he slammed the door, putting a protection spell over it as he returned to the other three. He saw Raphael's stoick face, ready for battle, and saw how Luke had pushed a shocked Alec completely behind him.

"Get Alec out of here!" Magnus shouted to Luke as the Vampire pounded on the door, trying to break it down.

The werewolf grabbed Alec by the arms and turned him around, pushing him towards the hallway and down to the furthest door as they both disappeared out of sight.

Magnus turned to Raphael, "You know this Vampire?"

Raphael shook his head, "No. He seems to be a newbie, which is bad. Their bloodlust is more intense and harder to control, making them stronger."

Magnus nodded, "Well, he's never faced the High Warlock of Brooklyn before."

His hands ignighted in an array or blues and purples, his eyes slit into a threatening thin line. His mind whirled with images of what would happen if Magnus failed. This Vampire sucking the blood out of Alec's wrist or neck until the nephilim was bone dry. Hearing Alexander scream as the fangs sank into his veins, watching as the light died in his eyes.

He only became more enraged, a feral side erupting in him as the desire to protect, to defend, and to kill roused inside of him.

The Vampire kicked through the door, however the protection spell kept him in the doorway. He hissed and jerked violently - the bloodlust taking control.

Raphael walked foward, "Who are you? You do not belong in the streets of New York."

The Vampire's head snapped towards him, "My name is Rodrick, and I come from Atlanta. I was bit 7 months ago. Since then all I have craved is Angel blood. I need Angel blood!"

Rodrick screamed as he pushed against the invisable barrier with all his strength, and Magnus could feel the barrier shatter beneath the force. Rodrick stepped into the loft, head twitching towards the corridoor Alec and Luke had disappeared off to a moment ago. Raphael charged into Rodrick, sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

As the stuggled, Raphael shouted, "Magnus! Get Alec out of here! Now!"

Magnus wasted no time in darting down the hallway, aware of which room the remaining two men were in. He opened the door with a swift flick of the hand, and saw Alec yet again pushed behind Luke at the sudden movement. 

Luke's green eyes visably relaxed at the sight of Magnus, and he moved out of the way so he could reach Alec.

Magnus pulled Alec into a quick hug, stroking the dark hair at the nape of his neck as he absorbed how safe Alec was as long as Magnus was there.

He pulled away, hastily kissing Alec's forehead, "It's gonna be okay, Alexander."

Alec closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Magnus's. "I know."

Magnus turned to Luke, "Go and help Raphael." He demanded.

Luke nodded and ran out of the room. Magnus refocused his attention on Alec. The hand that still cupped Alec's cheek remained there - Magnus's thumb carressing his face soothingly. His other hand was on Alec's shoulder. 

"It's going to be okay, Alexander. I'm here now. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here."

Alec swallowed nervously, "I don't have my bow and quiver, or my stele. And Jace-"

Magnus shushed him, "I'll keep you safe, I promise. Shall we portal out of here?"

Alec shook his head, eyes darting to the door, "No, maybe we could take him down now, rather than him attacking or killing another Shadowhunter."

Magnus nodded, however he disagreed with Alec's reason. Magnus would tear the World apart to keep Alec safe. Right now, every other living being didn't matter, and he wasn't sure if that scared him.

"Okay. But you have to stay as far away from the fight as you can. Don't try and play hero Alec, I mean it. If he has the upper hand, then promise me you'll run."

Alec looked like he wanted to disagree, the conflicting shine in his eyes giving away the thoughts in his mind. It took a moment for Alec to hesitantly nod. He opened his mouth to speak when the door flew off it's hinges and onto the bed.

Magnus whipped round, blue magic sparking from his fingertips, however Rodrick had caught him off guard, and he managed to grab him and throw him to the side.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, now completely defenceless. He was about to yell again before he was slammed into the wall, all breath knocked out of him, leaving him winded. 

A bloody hand cupped his face tightly, forcing his head against the wall, exposing his neck. Rodrick pressed himself against Alec, keeping him against the wall. Alec tried to push him away, however Rodrick restrained one of his wrists above his head, and the force of one arm was deemed useless against the vampires bloodthirsty strength. All Alec could do was squirm as Rodrick stroked his face, sniffing the air near his neck and humming, "Angel blood."

"Let me go!" Alec pleaded, trying to push himself away from the wall, but to no avail.

"Sorry," Rodrick growled, "but no. It's a shame, though. You're quite pretty."

Before Alec could react, Rodrick sunk his fangs into his jugular - and he screamed. He could feel his warm blood running down his neck and chest as Rodrick drained him, the flow too fast for Rodrick to drink it all. He gasped, and panted in discomfort. He could feel venom burning through his body but the blood loss made him feel sick and dizzy and tired.

He felt arms curl around his back as he was pulled away from the wall and down to his knees, the fangs still in his neck. Blood began to fill his throat as he choked and coughed. Where was Magnus? Or Luke? Or Raphael? 

Where was...

A wave of dizziness washed over him as black dots danced in his vision. He just felt so tired...

It was then that Alec's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp in Rodrick's arms, being left completely at the vampire's mercy as his World went black.

Magnus lifted himself off of the ground, the ringing in his ears subsiding momentarily and his vision clearing. His mind felt foggy as his head pulsed in pain. He may have a consussion. 

He blinked away the distortion, shaking his head as he remembered what happened before he blacked out.

He was in the bedroom, with Alec when Rodrick burst through the door and threw him aside-

Oh God. Alec was left alone and defenceless against that monster addicted to his blood.

Oh God... He's still alone. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...

Magnus's stomach churned as he leapt up, eyes widening in horror at what he saw. Alec,  being cradled in Rodrick's arms, pale and limp, with a pool of blood beneath him. 

Rodrick looked up at him, blood staining his chin and lips, tears evident in his terrified eyes, "W-what have I done?"

Magnus couldn't help the terrified anger boil in his veins as he growled, "Step away from him."

Rodrick looked down at the nephilim in his arms, muttering a quick apology before laying him on the ground gently. He crawled away to the other side of the wall, his breathing laboured.

Magnus immeadiately approached Alec, picking him up and cradling him himself. Alec's neck and lips were smeared with blood. His face was glinted with cold, clammy sweat. The bite mark in his neck had stopped bleeding.

Panicked, Magnus checked for breathing, praying to every Angel and God he knew of to let him save Alec, to let them have more time. They were supposed to have more time!

He had never felt relief so sweet when he heard the small, shallow breathing from the Shadowhunter.

Without hesitation, Magnus sparked up whatever magic he had left, forcing it into Alec. He heard a rally of footsteps come running towards them from the hallway before Luke, Raphael and the Lightwood siblings burst through the door. 

"Sweet Angel, Alec!" Izzy screamed as she fell to her knees next to Magnus.

He heard Jace muttering 'no' repeatedly under his breath as he too kneeled down next to his brother on the opposite side. He turned to Luke and Raphael, quickly scanning for injuries.

Raphael's head was bleeding moderately fast and his shirt was torn at the neck. He had a purple hand shaped bruise forming around his neck and a bruise on his jaw. Magnus could guess that Raphael was probably knocked out and now has a conussion. He'd deal with that later.

Luke seemed a little worse for wear, his chest was covered in scratches and his shirt was completely destroyed, only hanging off his body with a few threads at the shoulder. His nose and his lip was bleeding, as was his arm. He was pale and sweating, probably from the deep cut in his abdomen.

Jace gripped Magnus's hand, causing Magnus's attention to turn back to the nephilim in his arms. He looked at Jace questioningly.

"Take what you need." The Shadowhunter said simply, he too, absolutely terrified for Alec.

He guessed that was how the two came at the right time, Jace had probably felt Alec was in danger.

He took Jace's strength, suddenly aware of how tired he felt. However, no magic seemed strong enough. Nothing was working, why wasn't it working?

"Izzy, get my phone. Call Catrina, tell her I need her help. That it's Alec."

Izzy nodded and shot off out of sight. Jace looked up at him, tears falling freely, "W-why isn't it working?!"

"I-I don't know, Jace, but the magic isn't enough. He's lost too much blood."

"Oh God. Alec, don't do this to me! Please open your eyes! Please stay with me! Alec!" Jace cradled Alec's slack face with his free hand, sobbing as he spoke.

A hand rested on Magnus's shoulder, and he whipped his head around to see who it was.

Catrina. 

He nearly sobbed in relief at the sight of her. 

"Let me take it from here." She said firmly, kneeling down where Izzy was.

Magnus stopped his magic, allowling Catarina to work her own. He handed Alec gently over to her. "P-please. Please save him. Please save him." He whispered brokenly.

She looked at him sympathetically. Understanding and concern shining in her eyes. She remembers what it's like to be in love. And she remembers how agonising it was to lose it. She activated her magic, analysing the nephilim's injuries. 

'This is going to be a long night...' she thought.

Magnus stood, a look of anger and rage swallowing his face. Before anyone could react, he whipped around, sending sharp blue magic towards the vampire everyone forgot was there during the chaos.

Rodrick.

He was lifted off the ground, a shell of magic encasing him, restraining him. As Magnus clenched his fist, the vampire screamed in agony, and it was music to Magnus's ears. 

He wanted to kill the downworlder slowly, he wanted to spread him across the universe molecule by molecule. This vampire had hurt Alec, his Alec. And Magnus couldn't protect him, he promised to keep him safe and he was caught off guard, and Alec could be dead. He could've died without anyone who loved him by his side. He could have died in pain, and it was all his fault. All Rodrick's fault!

Luke was the first one to react. He relished in the screams only for a moment before realising how wrong the situation was. He ran towards Magnus, enveloping him in a bear hug as he restrained his wrists. Magnus struggled, but Luke knew how weak Magnus was now after his angry burst of magic.

"Let me go, Lucian! Alec, he, he... I can't... I can't live without him!" Magnus shouted.

Catarina looked at the werewolf, "Get him out of here! I can't have him freaking out on me!"

Luke nodded, dragging the warlock from the room, hissing a few times from the cuts that haven't healed yet.

Raphael approached Rodrick, his eyes cold and hard. Rodrick visably shivered.

"I-I am s-so sorry! P-please help me! I c-can't keep doing this to innocent people!" Rodrick cried, and Raphael almost felt pity for the newborn vampire. However, he did find it strange how all he craved was Angel blood. Magnus would surely never help the vampire now. It was down to him - as leader of the clan.

He nodded, "Follow me. We should clean you up first." And he sped out of the room and the apartment, followed closely by Rodrick. 

Luke still remained with Magnus in the living room, the warlock too tired to fight but still struggling against the werewolf. "Magnus! Trust Catarina!"

"Alec needs me!" Magnus yelled desperately.

"Healthy! He needs you healthy!" Luke said softly.

Jace and Izzy came running out a few minutes later, both pale and sweaty. Izzy was the first one to speak, "H-he should be okay."

Magnus practically fell limp in Luke's arms in relief. Alexander was going to he okay. He was going to live! He could stroke that raven hair with his fingers, get lost in those hazel eyes, feel his warm lips on his, hear his voice, his sweet laugh,  see his blinding smile, once more.

Jace spoke up, "His wounds are healed. But there could be damage we don't know about due to the blood loss, so we'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out."

"Do you feel anything?" Magnus asked timidly. Jace instinctively pressed a hand to his parabatai rune.

"No, so I think he's going to be alright. That is until I see him. I am so going to kick his ass for nearly leaving us." Jace smirked.

"Only if you get to him first." Izzy responded, a look of playful determination painted on her pale face.  

Jace groaned, stumbling slightly before Izzy caught him, "You should sit and rest, Jace."

Even though he let Izzy guide him to the couch, and allowed her to put a blanket over him, he still protested, "No, not until Alec wakes up."

Izzy smiled, "You know how our big brother is. He'd want you to look after yourself. You are his parabatai, after all. He feels what you feel." She kissed Jace's forehead as he closed his eyes, "Sleep. I'll wake you when he does."  
Izzy turned back to Magnus, "Sorry about all of this... I guess the pain in his parabatai rune finally caught up to him. I would drag Jace back but-"

He held a hand out to stop her, smiling politely, "I'd rather have Jace here with Alec than have them seperated. It's what Alec would want. Feel free to use the other bedroom, Izzy. I'll go stay with Alec."

It was only then did Izzy feel the shock and fear leave her body, rendering her completely and utterly tired. She stumbled back on her heels, smiling and breathing a quick, "Thanks" before practically falling towards the hallway. Luke turned to Magnus, "I think they ran here."

Without even looking at him, Magnus replied, "Of course they did. It's their big brother."

Luke chuckled before finding a stool to sit on amongst the other broken furniture, "Sorry about... your house. Rodrick kinda went insane. You think he was cursed?"

Magnus leant on the edge of the sofa Jace was occupying, "I've heard about this type of addiction before. Back in the late 1800's most vampires would suck the blood of those with angel blood inside them dry. It starts out with their first drink. After all, angel blood is known to be heavenly when you drink it, like some sort of treat. If your first drink is angel blood, it is known to be such a strong addiction that you can't beat, because nothing can compare."

"What? So this was just... a coincidence?" Asked Luke. Magnus turned to him, shrugging. The two lapsed into silence for some time. Magnus observed the destruction of the apartment, and would have clicked his fingers to make it disappear, if only he had enough energy. 

"I hope so." Was all the warlock said. "So, does my oh so favourite werewolf require a little luxury warlock TLC?"

Luke chuckled, "Nah, perks of speed healing. Raphael should be fine, as long as he doesn't run all the time."

The warlock frowned at the mention of the vampire, "Where did he even go?"

At that moment, Lukes' phone blinked as a message was recieved, he checked it, "He's dealing with Rodrick, and said that he'll keep him away from Alec and the others until they figure out a way to stop his thirst. I'll tell him what you told me."

Magnus nodded, heart skipping a beat at the mention of his nephilims' name. He wanted so desperately to go and see him, hold him, and kiss him right now, but he knew that Catarina has to work her magic first. 

He loved Alec. He knew that. He just didn't know how much until today. Knowing that he could lose him at any moment had scared him almost to death. He had felt the adrenaline and magic pulsing through his veins at the sheer thought of Alec being hurt. He knew that if anyone harmed a single hair on Alec's head, he would not stop until all they were was a smear on a New York City wall.

Magnus didn't know when or how it happened, but suddenly now, he didn't want to live in a world without Alec in it. He couldn't. And he doesn't know if that thought scares him.

He would tear the universe apart to see Alec smile.

It was like Alec anchored him to himself. Stopped him from doing anything too dangerous, or irrational. He gave him this sense of purpose, a new perspective on life. He gave Magnus hope, strength, love, and just life in general. Alec was his rock. Something he could come home to, something to keep fighting for.

Without him, what would he be?

Well, what had he been, is the real question.

As his mind whirled with thoughts of his lover, he didn't notice that Catarina had walked out of the room until a hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped, snapping his cat eyes up at her, only to reglamour them at the sight of her.

She was pale, and clammy. Magnus could practically feel the feverish heat rising off of her. She seemed to be trembling and panting, her sense of balance slowly tipping. Magnus held her arms to try and support her, guiding her to a chair next to Luke. Luke reached out a hand to the female Warlock, "Take my strength, Catarina, you need it more than I do right now."

Without a word, Catarina clutched onto his palm with both her own, slouching in relief as Energy coursed through her veins. She opened her glazed eyes to look at Magnus.

"He's sleeping. I managed to extract the vampire venom, and get his cells to reproduce blood at a faster rate. It was a close call, Magnus, I nearly lost him. But that boy is a fighter if I've ever seen one. He'll be just fine. Just needs a lot of rest, water, and care." She said, her voice echoing in a tone of something along pride, acceptance, and relief.

Magnus nearly dropped the glass he held in his hands and his knees buckled before he caught himself, "H-he's okay? I can go see him?"

Catarina nodded, "I suggest you go and lay with him now, I don't think he'll enjoy waking up alone. I'm going to get some rest, mind if I stay?"

Magnus shook his head, "You just saved Alexanders' life, and you think I won't provide you with accomendation? Catarina, I practically owe you my life. I can't thank you enough."

She smirked, "Thank me by making sure I didn't waste magic for nothing. Take care of him Magnus - while you still can."

He nodded knowingly, before practically tripping into the hallway and darting down it to the room Alec was in. He pushed open the door, finding the room stainless and clean. All the broken furniture had been replaced, and all the blood that was there before was no longer existent. His eyes scanned the room before resting on the figure of a certian shadowhunter lying in the sheets of the bed. He was on his back, an arm over his stomach and the other spread out towards the rest of the mattress. Magnus slowly approached him, as if a movement too quick would shatter the most delicate thing in his life. 

He kneeled on Alecs' side of the bed, stroking his hair out of his face and tucking him in properly so he didn't get cold. He traced the deflect rune on Alecs' neck before kissing his nose, forehead, lips, and knuckles. He stroked his cheek lovingly, as if trying to remember every detail of Alecs' body like it was his last chance to do so. 

Even near death, Magnus still found Alec beautiful.

His skin was clammy and glinted in sweat, and his breaths seemed raspy, like he was struggling to breathe. Like he was in pain.

Magnus stood, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. He hopped into bed next to Alec, pulling his nephilim closer so that Alecs' head was on his shoulder - safely tucked in his neck. He hooked his arms around the boys' lower back, pulling him so close that he could intertwine their legs.

Once he was contempt that he wouldn't be letting Alec go anytime soon, he closed his eyes, letting blue wisps of magic course through Alec. He felt Alec relax beneath him and his breath hitch for a minute before returning to normal.

Pain relief.

He lifted a hand to Alecs' hair, slightly tugging at the ones at the nape of his neck. He whispered reassuring things in Alecs' ear - more for himself than anything.

"It's okay, Angel. I'm here now, I'm here. You're gonna be okay - I promise. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here. Nothing will touch you. I'll protect you, every second, until my final breath. I swear it, darling. I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire Universe. You are my Universe."

As he repeated his mantra, Magnus slowly drifted asleep - missing the 'I love you too' from his lover...

XXX

Sunlight burned through Magnus's eyelids, harshly erupting him from a dreamless sleep. His arms were still hooked around Alec, and his nephilims head was still on his shoulder - the warm exhales relaxing him as they let him know that Alec was alive and with him.

He forced his eyes open, rubbing them groggily as he shifted in his sleep. It must be morning. He manuavered himself so that he could look at Alec's face, barely hiding the excited that sparked within him and the mere thought of a glimpse of Alec.

One thing he did not expect was a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him, with a ghost of a smile on pale lips.

"Alexander, you're awake!" He said shocked.

"Good morning." The other rasped. Magnus freed his hands, clicking his fingers. A glass of ice cold water appeared in his hand. 

He sat up, pulling Alec practically on his lap, supporting the Shadowhunter with his free hand. He put the glass to his mouth, tilting it slightly so Alec could take a sip. "Slowly, darling."

Eventually, Alec pulled back, his thirst quenched, "Thanks, Magnus."

Magnus put the glass on the side, turning back and cupping Alecs' face in his hands. "How are you feeling today, Angel?"

Alec pondered the question, "A little tired and lightheaded, but other than that I feel okay. Just a little hungry and thirsty."

Magnus kissed Alecs' forehead, "I'll go get some breakfast. No magic for me today, or I believe Catarina will kill me if she sees me using it. I'll be back in a minute, darling. No moving from this bed." 

Magnus got up and pulled open the door, finding a very unnerved Jace. He must've sense Alec's... conscious state. Magnus moved out of the way as his pleading eyes stared at him - reminding him of some confused hopeful child. He watched as Jace practically tackled Alec, apparently crying in his parabatai's neck. He smiled, before letting the parabatai have their moment.

He found himself in the living room, and saw  that Izzy was by the kitchen counter, apparently making a large pot of coffee. On the couch, sat Catarina and Luke, both eating a bowl of cereal each with toast on the coffee table. Raphael was here too, leaning on the wall - apparently deep in thought.

Magnus smiled and clapped his hands, making his presence known. Izzy stopped pouring the granules from the pot, her head snapping up in suprise. Luke and Catarina turned in there place, hugging their bowls to stop any spillages. Raphael paid attention, however remained plastered against the wall due to the sunrise.

"Good morning, my little munchkins. What's on the menu?" He said lightly.

"Is Alec awake?' Izzy said hoarsely. Obviously she hadn't slept that much at all, if Magnus were to judge by the bright streaks leading down her face like tears - and of course her smudged lipstick and mascara. 

Magnus nodded, "Jace is with him now, if you want to see him, be careful, he's still a tad fragile."

Izzy nodded, an excited and hopeful smile graced her lips, before she stopped, "I called mother, I think she'll want to see Alec, can she come over?"

"Didn't realise this was a slumber party." Catarina said bluntly, a playful eyeroll following her harsh opinion. Magnus chuckled, giving permission for Maryse to come and see Alec.

Catarina stood, "I'll go get her, she's at the institute right? I'll grab some food for Alec and Magnus as well. Be back in a moment."

And with that, a portal opened in the living room, at the warlock disappeared from sight. A pair of heels clicked across the hall, telling Magnus that Izzy was practically running towards Alec's room. He turned to the two other downworlders.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't think Alec would be alive if it weren't for you, I owe you everything."

Luke nodded, "You owe us nothing, you've saved Clary, the downworld and us more times than we can count. Think of this as us repaying you."

Magnus smiled thankfully, turning to Raphael. "What happened after you left?"

"I took Rodrick to my clan, and we discussed evacuating him to an ally in Orlando, that's what we did. They've been looking for their lost vamp for a while now. Now they owe us for finding him and for what happened with Alec. Rodrick is their problem now." He said, in a tone that held no emotion. It was complete profession to Raphael. He locked eyes with Magnus, "So Alec is going to be okay?"

Magnus nodded, beaming. "He lost a lot of blood and there was quite the scare that he had gotten a strong dose of Venom, but apparently the only symptom is thirst, hunger and tiredness - typical morning and sick Alec."

Raphael chuckled, "I'm glad to hear, tell him I'm sorry on the New York Vampire Clans' behalf. None of us sensed he was here, he must've just ran straight to you for help."

"Couldn't he have gone to the high warlock of wherever he came from?" Magnus frowned.

"Apparently the guy refused to help him. There's a current conflict between Shadowhunters and Downworlders in his state. They wanted to use him as some sort of weapon. I kind of feel sorry for him."

Luke grunted, "Sad to hear that we are apparently the only peaceful city when it comes to that conflict."

Magnus sighed, "All thanks to the Lightwoods and Fairchilds. I would toast, but I don't want to be unfocused incase Alexander needs anything."

Raphael laughed and shook his head, "You are head over heels in love with that kid aren't you?"

Magnus smiled... apparently so.

He never noticed how much until last night. He never realised just how much Alec meant to him, how much he couldn't lose him.

He already knew he would destroy the entire Universe molecule by molecule if it meant Alec was safe, and happy, and loved, and healthy.

He knew he would gladly die infinite times over if Alec could just live and breathe.

He knew. He knew all of that. Alec had not just unlocked love, he had unlocked everything. He was the only one Magnus wanted to be better for. Not his people, not for his friends, but for him. He was the only one Magnus wanted to go home to. Whom he would fight for, kill for, and die for. It scared him how much he loved the Shadowhunter.

And he never knew how much until now.

He never knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Appreciated!


End file.
